Paige Lyra Destiny
If you were looking for the boss of Team Destiny, see Paige (Team Destiny). If not, read this article. Paige Lyra Destiny is an OC who is operated by Paigelena and is the reason Paigelena has her name. She is a Gardevoir that is technically a Cyborg because of an incident with Vanessa Eris in Reflection Cave. She is an Opera Singer and is known for covers of famous songs like O Fortuna and every single song in Phantom of The Opera. Her age was confirmed as 26 in Teddy's Journal, meaning that she is 24 at the beginning of the timeline and will be 28 by the time of Swarma's Fate. Her daughter is K and both are expected to appear in the Mirror World RP. At the Order of Light, she does laundry as pennance for her previous crimes as well as being a spy on enemy factions. Personality She is a kindly Pokemon that often has a hankering for something to eat. She has a love of eating little humans, something that came about as a result of a glitch in her computer systems. However, she can have her personality directly altered by pressing down on the chest spike or being hacked into. After that, she becomes a cold killing machine that is really difficult to stop. The love of eating tiny humans has been eliminated after Swarma stopped with her own respective habit. When Paige is with someone that she really trusts, she will often reveal her true personality to them. Secretly, she is upset about having her suit and wants nothing more to remove it. This has now been achieved, She is well known for giggling and she seems to have a foot fetish. Also, Paige likes to shrink people and Pokemon to make them no more than toys in her eyes. This always leads to her torturing the victim either physically or psychologically. This was stopped when Paige decided to be entirely good. She is clearly a lesbian due to her marriage to Chelsea but, due to her relationship with Raidou, is actually bisexual. Towards those that she loves, Paige is calm and gentle. She tries to help her friends and family out as much as they want her to. In return, she wants to be helped out when she needs help, which is exactly what she receives. Abilities Due to her suit, Paige has many abilities that are unusual for a Gardevoir to possess. Paige can fly with her jetpack, detect her enemies' body heat, grow, shrink and is almost impossible to damage. She secretly wants to remove her suit and see if she can survive without it, which is achieved in her Angelic Paige form, albeit temporarily and only with assistance. After a few fusions too many, the suit has been broken off completely! Paige is now in her natural, original form. Angelic Paige This form happens when Paige fuses with The Light Queen. In this form, the Light Queen becomes a pair of golden wings and also becomes some leather that wraps around Paige's legs. This form has increased agility and endurance but is actually weaker offensively. The Light Queen can increase the damage output somewhat, but it requires perfect synergy from the two for the form to be effective. This form has two special attacks. It can purge all the darkness from an area (Does not affect Vanessa or The Dark Queen) and can also heal anything around her, including all machinery. This form also sheds Paige's suit and allows the world to see her true form, including her scarred left eye and permanently broken left arm. She keeps the plating on her unbroken right arm, however and it should be noted that she has two tails like this. Both of those tails are entwined around her legs. The left arm is now fixed, but the scarred eye remains. Relationships Paige generally gets on well with Teddy, as she often goes out on missions and helps him out. It has been tested, though. During Teddy's Journal, Paige was insane and tried to turn Teddy into a second version of her. She initially succeeded with that, but eventually was defeated and nearly killed. Since then, it was tested once more when she cheated on Chelsea with Ilia. That rift has been repaired and is no longer a problem. The two have been seen in a deep romantic relationship in a series of non-canon situations. One included a time where Paige becoms part Shiran to serve as Teddy's Queen in the Shiran Realm. Paige's relationship with Ayane is really good, due to the knowledge about the world that they both share. When Paige needs any help, Ayane will come and assist. Due to this friendship, Paige can trust Ayane with anything, including the welfare of her grandson, Xander. They have fought once, but that was over Paige smoking pot. Her relationship with Xander is close. Despite rarely being able to meet physically, the two constantly talk telepathically. Since Xander is the family member that she feels closest to, and vice versa, they can both share their most intimate secrets with the knowledge that it will be kept safe. Xander often calms Paige down if she gets too upset and lost in rage. Paige has constantly felt attracted to Ilia and this feeling lead her to sleeping with the hermaphrodite on at least one occasion. Due to this, the two are not trusted alone by the Order of Light apprentices. Paige is longing for more alone time with Ilia, but she is mostly rebuffed. However, Paige sometimes forces Ilia into sleeping with her. The two eventually realized that they needed to solidify their relationship on a common interest, and now they bond over competitive eating. Paige and the Light Queen are friendly and trust each other completely. They can fuse together as a sign of ultimate respect for the consciousness of the other and their hatred of evil bought them together. They don't argue with each other as they are always in agreement with every idea they come up with. Some characters suspect that there is something going on between them, which they deny. Paige and Swarma are close as Swarma will confide in Paige when she needs to talk about a secret. Because of this, the two know much more about each other than even their own families and they will never tell anyone about their conversations. The two like shrinking people in Light City and split the victims by gender for elimination. Paige eats the females while Swarma is left the males for her to crush... mostly under her bottom. This practice was stopped when Swarma renounced her habits and became a vegatarian. Paige and Dodeca have a... weird relationship. Over the timeline, they went from friends to bitter enemies to close friends. They first met in a gap between RPs and Paige was staying at the Order of Light for a while. At this time, Paige was a helping hand to everyone, even going on missions with the apprentices. By Teddy's Journal, however, Paige was insane and villainous. Here, Paige actually said to her confidant Serena that she wanted to maim Dodeca. All of this came about from a mysterious occurance. By the end of the RP, Paige accepted that Teddy and Dodeca were an item and gave up her chase for him. Nowadays, they are very close and work together to stop Pokemon-based threats. One time, though... Paige actually begged Dodeca to squash her like a bug underfoot and almost got her wish, until Dodeca worked out that Paige was letting Dodeca crush her for sexual gratification. Nowadays, the two are extremely close and Paige is normally the person Dodeca tells her problems to and vice versa. Paige and Strawbella's relationship is creepy. There was a time where Paige was stalking and lusting over Strawbella as she fell in love with the young girl and this was only resolved after the two discussed it... while Paige was tiny. Since then, Strawbella has been one of Paige's closest friends, getting into escapades like the time that they tried stealing every female apprentice's shoes. In fact, Paige always tried her hardest to steal Strawbella's shoes but just never bring herself to do it. Backstory ' ' Paige's backstory has been heavily explored in her time, mainly in Tales from the Hair Salon. She was a rock star before her kidnap by Team XY. She was tortured by Stephanie Limar until General Xy kindly offered for her to join, which she accepted. She then became the property of Stephanie herself in the team so that she could be worked on extensively. Paige began in RPs as a Kirlia working for Team XY and she was sent on a mission to Reflective Cave. What is was was unknown to her, but she went anyway. Long story short, she battled Vanessa and was nearly killed outright. To keep her alive, a suit was made to both keep her alive but also suppress her evolution as her suit would not have been able to evolve with her at the time because of technological limitations. She then went into stasis for a while as she needed to work out how to operate the suit effectively without having any errors. She had lots of problems when originally operating as she could not work out how to use most of the equipment her suit possessed. She could walk, hover and scan but all other technologies were unable to be used, She battled Vanessa again in Lumiose City but didn't face her outright. she had to battle her best friend Gothi in her dragon form. She defeated her in revenge for an earlier battle, and evolved. This time, her suit changed with her after the technology and program required for this was altered and she vanished off the face of the Earth for a time; nobody could find her anywhere. She was not discovered until she appeared in Couriway Forest a year after her evolution, heavily pregnant with Katrina. Further Back Paige lived in Couriway Forest for many years before moving out at the age of 14. When she was 4, a forest fire swept through the forest, causing the Destiny family to have to evacuate. However, Paige had to be carried out by Ayane as she was unable to walk or speak at the time. When she moved out, she was still a Ralts. In order to get a living, she became an author, writing children's books as well as some more mature books that were for people of her age. Eventually, after becoming a millionaire before the age of 17. she evolved into her famous Kirlia form. As a Kirlia, Paige dropped writing and decided to invest in singing. However, unlike her Gardevoir form, Paige chose to be a rock star, singing rock and even heavy metal songs for five prosperous years where she got six #1 Albums, eighteen #1 Singles and many awards before being kidnapped by Team XY at the age of 22. She had all her memories repressed by the experimentation that they performed to her while she was there. However, as Reborn Paige, she began to recover her memories. In all of Paige's evolutionary stages, she has taken drugs at some point. As a Ralts, she took hormones to stimulate her growth as she was too small for suitable life. As a Kirlia, she took a large number of illegal drugs and had been arrested for possession three times, almost ruining her career. When she was kidnapped by Team XY, she was actually high on Krokodil at the time and was beginning to suffer from the side effects. As a Gardevoir, she was caught once smoking pot in Saffron City. Ayane had a fight with Paige about it, before deciding to let it go. Paige still occasionally smokes pot, but she is unable to be addicted to it. P.A.I.G.E Project Paige's suit itself was created as part of Team XY's P.A.I.G.E program. The acronym itself means Personal And Intelligent Girly Erasion machine. If it was not for this project (That Paige bankrolled), she would have been killed by Vanessa, plain and simple. In Teddy's Journal, Paige took this project further by putting Teddy in a T.E.D.D.Y suit. That acronym was never revealed, as Paige kept it secret. She removed this suit after regaining her composure and sanity. Pokemon Team Despite being a Pokemon, Paige controls her own team that never fails to obey her. The following is her team of Pokemon *Princess (Florges) *Kitsune (Ninetales) *Luna (Shiny Umbreon) *Ares (Gallade) *Urgeis (Blissey) *AppleJack (Tropius) Her Pokemon are rarely used but all are very well trained. Paige's signature Pokemon is Princess, who occasionally acts as a guard at the Order of Light and discovered Zula's Sleepwalking habit by accident while hunting for Swarma, who had gone missing. None of the others have yet appeared, but Paigelena is thinking of bringing Luna into everything as a companion when Paige is feeling lonely. *Kitsune's original concept was eventually taken and used as the story for Princess Nyx. *Urgeis is not likely to appear because of Paigelena disliking Blissey OCs... except for Desire. *Ares was going to be Paige's partner, but this was scrapped with the introduction of Caliburn. *AppleJack is still a viable character as the plan is for her to supply fruit to the Order of Light. *Luna is going to be introduced at some point soon as Paige's companion and guardian angel. **Ilia owns a Lanturn which has the same name, so confusion will ensure, Theme Music Paige's theme music is Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce. It was chosen as it is Paigelena's favorite song. Quotes The following is a list of several quotes said by Paige in several RPs. *(In Chelsea's Madness, to Dodeca) "Come on Dodeca, fish me out of Ilia's cleavage!" *(In Adventures of Teddy Ursa and Vanessa Episode 2. Debut Line) "Why exactly do you want me to help?" *(In Life of Ayane and Xander, about Swarma) "Oh my gosh, she's so cute!" *(In K's Backstory, to herself) "''Home is where the heart is, or maybe the soul? "Anyway, I need to either get home or have this child now!"'' *(In The Search for K, to Flamber and Sheebop and was the WORST IDEA EVER!) "Why don't I carry Sheebop and Flamber carries me down the mountain?" *(Also in The Search for K, to Sheebop) "Run north to Saffron. There you'll find an Infernape called Ayane. She'll help you battle the Dark Princess!" *Struck by Flamber's Flamethrower* "Now scurry!" *(In an unnamed RP, to Gothi) "My desire for you is evergrowing. I need you to survive!" *(In Order of Darkness, to Vanessa) "Mercedes is the ideal choice for keeping Teddy safe." *Later* "Maybe I was wrong... I really suck at this." *(In Teddy's Journal, to Serena) "We shall soar to a greater height! We must capture that journal... or at least maim that Dodeca!" *(In The Search for K, to Xander) "I understand completely. You have my promise as a lady, and also as your grandmother." *(In Chelsea's Madness, to Angelo) "My goodness... there's only one thing I can tell you. You have my respect." *(In Tales from the Salon, to a roadie) "Hey kid. Catch." '(Throws her Dress) *(In Order of Darkness, to Ilia) '"You are the best partner a gal can have... you know what I mean." Death Paige was killed in an unnamed RP where Kaia shrunk her using a forcefield and then crushed her underfoot like a bug in front of Flamber, Sheebop and Xander while being watched by Darkella. K then licked her remains off of Kaia's bare foot, proving that K absolutely hated her. Later, the remaining remains were sealed in a stone and absorbed by Chelsea in order to create Reborn Paige. Rebirth During a Christmas Day RP, Reborn Paige went to visit Flamber, Sheebop and Lizzie to give them their Christmas presents. Bailey surprised Paige by turning up unexpectedly and by absorbing her after sitting on her! Eventually, the original Paige was reborn by hatching out of an egg that Bailey, who had unwillingly evolved into Meganium, laid. Afterwards, the two set about trying to get Bailey to devolve. They succeeded with this after putting a technical difficulties sign down. Paige has let herself be reverted by Flamber and Sheebop so that she can begin her life again after messing up once again. She is now Elizabeth's younger sister and is cared for immensily by the young Embarge, almost treated like Elizabeth's daughter instead of Flamber and Sheebop's. Eventually, Paige evolved into Sheebop's final form and left their home, much to Elizabeth's sorrow. She gets bombarded with texts asking her to come home, before deciding to help Darkella with a bank robbery in order to pay off a debt. In her Shivennen form, Paige is somewhat unaware of her previous life. While part of it has been explained by Flamber, she doesn't know just how much she has done. This concept was ended by Paige regaining her original form, powers and intelligence after her original parents lent their powers to her. Undead Paige Recently, Paige was dabbling in black magic while trying to see if she could resurrect the dead. Unfortunately, she managed to somehow inflict a curse upon herself that will make her turn feral and zombie-like. She retains all her intelligence when undead, but her primal insticts to hunt and devour have taken over. Hence, she is basically a zombie. This form will normally emerge randomly and is interchangable with her regular self. There are several words that can change her form, but no word affects both of her forms. A trigger word noted as Undead will trigger that form and a word noted as Regular reverts her to normal. Battling Statistics While she is a Gardevoir, Paige has unique power and is known to often battle. She dislikes battling, but knows when it is appropriate for her to battle. Trivia *Paige's room at the Order of Light is full of memorabilia from her adventures, such as many pairs of shoes, a dirty book, a pair of handcuffs and a helmet of some sort. *Her favorite food is Pancakes covered in Maple Syrup. *Her birthday is July 2nd *She is scared of Oddishes for some reason. *She debuted before the Pokecrew began. *Paige is able to detach the gown part of her body. *She has learned to ignore all emotions. *Paige's weak spot is her chest. *She can learn moves that a Gardevoir normally can't, like Earthquake and Trump Card. *Paige is terrified of Vanessa for obvious reasons. **Vanessa's name is a trigger word because of this fear. *Paige was the one who developed Ilia's Restoration Chamber. *She was Paigelena's first ever OC. *Paigelena's original idea for Paige was a Kirlia office worker, complete with glasses and a specially made outfit. *Paige's circle of friends are constantly being retconned *Paige's technical difficulties sign is a picture of her watching a bird hit a power line. *Paige's middle name, Lyra, was created as a tribute to Lyra from Heartgold and Soulsilver *Paige is the 6th of Paigelena's OCs to suffer a permanent death, but is the second to be necromanced behind Gothi and ahead of Sabina. **She wasn't necromanced like a zombie. Instead, she was reborn through Chelsea and reverted to normal by Bailey *She has owed Darkella $8 for about two years. *Paigelena came up with the Undead Paige gimmick to help herself get over her fear of being eaten by zombies. *Most of the Undead trigger words are related to horror films. **Hitchcock and Romero are both horror film directors. *All of the Regular words are things that Paige values or loves. **Kaia is only there as her name normally causes disaster Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:Pokemon Category:Female OCs Category:OCs Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs with a crush on another Category:OCs that appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander